


Outlander

by esm3rald



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Daenerys is a healer, Dany older than Jon - but only two years, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Viserys, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon as Brandon's bastard, Mostly one-sided very minor Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Not dragons (yet), Outlander Inspired, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Sansa is basically Laoghaire but don’t worry they won’t marry, Sansa older than in canon, Spoiled and petulant Sansa, The North and the South a lot like England and Scotland in the 18th century (politically speaking), Westeros History a little different, bratty Sansa, but he doesn't know, but still not very clever Viserys, not for fans of Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: "People disappear all the time. Young girls run away from home. Children stray from their parents and are never seen again. Housewives take the grocery money, and a taxi to the train station. Most are found eventually. Disappearances, after all, have explanations. Usually." From the pilot episode of Outlander. Jon/Daenerys. AU but not too much AU. Time Travel.





	Outlander

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is an idea that I had in mind for a while now. It’s a Jonerys story inspired by the TV show/book series Outlander. I know that there’s already a story with this premise – The Weirwood Tree by steelrose – but, I assure you, mine will be very different. 
> 
> In fact, my story will have a lot of Outlander elements in it (the first two seasons at least), though it will still be very recognizable as a Game of Thrones story.
> 
> This story is AU. That means that some things will be different from Canon, starting from the history of Westeros and other smaller things (for example, in this story Maesters can marry and have children though they can't inherit lands and castles - they aren't lords - though their children can inherit lands and castles). Also, the Old Tongue in this story is the Gaelic and it’s widely spoken in the North, as much if not more of the Common Tongue.
> 
> Also, this story is R + L = J, though Dany and Jon are not as closely related as Canon (though I won’t tell you more than this) and the whole Rhaegar and Lyanna thing didn’t go as it did in Canon, though I can tell you they still ran away together and marry. Moreover, Maester Aemon is younger here – more or less Ned Stark’s age when the story starts.
> 
> Another thing, in this story Skagos is actually Dragonstone. In the sense that the Island of Skagos was the Island in which the Targaryens took refuge in before the Doom and renamed it Dragonstone (and built the castle in it). Also, this Dragonstone is a Volcanic Island like the Canon!Dragonstone but this volcano has been dormant for many, many centuries.
> 
> As you can see, this is not a real chapter, next chapter will be an actual chapter and the actual story will begin. Hope you like this anyway.

** **

** PREFACE **

** **

_To Maester Aemon Targaryen,_

_You will find this missive rather odd, I suspect. What I am about to tell you is all true however and if I could have but a moment of your time, I will explain it in a way that will hopefully lead you to believe it._

_If you have found this, then you are at the moment working in your new laboratory in Winterfell castle. It is an especially cold day, even with the walls warmed as they are by the hot springs. You would have felt the need to light the fire and it is precisely there that you would have found this letter, hidden behind a tile in the fireplace wall with the three-headed dragon emblem carved in the stone._

_I don’t mean to cause you alarm by writing this, in fact I want to assure you that you are of perfectly sound mind and you will remain so for many years yet. It is of the outmost importance to leave you this letter, however, therefore I cannot but write it._

_There is no use in stalling, so I better start explaining the reason for this missive._

_I am sure you will remember, when you were but a boy of six and ten, how fascinated you were with the stories that circulated around the circle of stones rising on the hill overlooking the city of White Harbor. You would peruse book after book, soaking up the legends that surrounded the place. One in particular, in fact, was especially fascinating to you, though it wasn’t so much a legend but a song. In fact, it was this song that prompted you to learn the Old Tongue so that you would be able to translate it yourself._

_It said something like this: **‘I am a woman of the North. I stood upon the hill, and wind did rise, and the sound of thunder rolled across the land. I placed my hands upon the tallest stone and travelled to a far, distant land where I lived for a time among strangers who became lovers and friends. But one day, I saw the moon came out and the wind rose once more so I touched the stones and travelled back to my own land and took up again with the man I had left behind.’**_

_You might ask why is it so important for me to remind you of the fantasies of youth._

_Well, in three days’ time, a young woman will arrive at Winterfell. Her name is Daenerys Targaryen. She will have no way of proving her identity except for her appearance which will certainly help alleviate any doubts the Northerners may have about her words. Still, it is important for everyone to believe that she is, in fact, your daughter. Please, protect her and help her. She is very important, not only for me, but for the future of this Land._

_I cannot say more than this, though I’m sure she will be more than happy to explain her story to you. I beg you, though, do not ask her more questions that the ones she can answer. If she tells you that she cannot give you an answer, do not press for more._

_May the Gods bless you and House Targaryen,_

_A._


End file.
